This Crazy Life That Is Mine
by Britzy loves u
Summary: Come and experience a day in the life of Renessme Carlie Cullen. She has loving overprotective parents, an insane vampire family and a werewolf for a boyfriend. Sounds like a pretty peaceful day… not! Please review no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

"Nessie"…."Nessie…"

I slowly open my eyes to see the outline of my outrageous Aunt Alice.

"Why must you insist on waking me" I asked sitting up and angrily rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry Nes but there is this HUGE sale at the mall and we will miss it if you sleep all day" she explained while running to my closet to find an outfit for me to wear.

" Aunt Alice sometimes you make me so…" I stopped mid sentence because calmness suddenly washed over me. "Uncle Jasper!" I yelled knowing it was him that was controlling my mood.

"Sorry Nessie but that's my wife you were going to yell at" Jasper answered with a chuckle.

After rude awaking and a dress-up session, I was starving for some breakfast. I could smell some food in the kitchen and I figured my dad had read my mind and was now making me breakfast.

As a half vampire and half human my diet varied; sometimes I wanted blood other times I wanted human food but this morning I was definitely craving some eggs. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I saw my parents sitting at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon sitting at an empty chair across from them.

"Hi Mom and Dad. Thanks for breakfast." I said as I walked over to the table to sit down.

"Hey sweetie. How was your night?" mom said smiling while looking at the jacket I was wearing.

"It was good. I left my jacket at Emily's and Jake, being the nice boyfriend that he is, gave me his jacket to wear at the bonfire." I explained to my mother noticing my dad rolling his eyes. He saw me as a six year old instead of the sixteen year old I looked and acted like.

" I think it would be best to take that jacket off" my dad said looking at the door.

"Why?" I asked confused

In a second the door swung open smashing into a bunch of pieces. "What smells like dog?" Uncle Emmett asked as he rudely comes into the kitchen ruining my breakfast.

"That's why" my dad said in between his laughs as Emmett leaned down and sniffed me.

"Oh… I should of known it would be you" he said stumbling back into Aunt Rosalie.

"Emmett! My new shoes!" She yelled pushing him back.

"I'm sorry babe. I'll get you some new ones" Emmett countered trying to avoid Aunt Rose's wrath.

"No Emmett! These shoes are one of a kind" Aunt Rose yelled running upstairs with Uncle Emmett following close behind.

Just as quick as Rose and Emmett disappeared up the stairs, Jasper and Alice appeared down them and into the kitchen.

"Come on Nessie we have to leave now if we want to get any of the good stuff" Aunt Alice said practically flying with excitement.

Getting up from the table I started "Ok lets…"

"Wait" My dad announced. Then looking towards Aunt Alice. "Its just you, Nessie, and Jasper?"

"Yes and there is no need to be worried. Jasper loves Nessie way too much to ever hurt her. You know that" Alice countered with a smirk.

"Yea well try to keep your thoughts to yourself" My dad stated mocking Aunt Alice's smirk.

"Like I haven't heard that before" laughed Aunt Alice pulling Uncle Jasper and I out of what is left of the door.

-----6 Hours Later-----

I don't understand how Aunt Alice can have so much energy. I feel like I am going to pass out at any moment. Thank god that my mother convinced Alice to wait until tomorrow to make me try on all the clothes. I am now laying on the couch fighting sleep when I smelled my favorite scent in the world. It is the smell of Jacob. My Jacob. I watched as he entered through the front door and greeted each of my family members. My uncles with a high five, Aunt Rose with a blond joke, my father with a firm handshake, and Aunt Alice and mom with a kiss on the cheek. Most people would find it very awkward that my current boyfriend used to be deeply in love with my mother, but in my family its just a simple fact. I barely heard Jake ask where my grandparents were and my mother replying that they went to a hospital to find my grandfather a new job. This was nothing new to me because every time he comes around my whole world stops and centers around him. I watched as he turned around and met my eyes.

"Hey handsome" I greeted him without breaking our gaze.

"Hey beautiful" he replied walking over to sit with me on the couch.

"I missed you" I said smiling as he snaked his arms around my stomach.

"I missed you too" he said with a chuckle.

We have always acted like this with each other. Aunt Alice says that we are so cute that it makes her sick but I don't think we act any different from any of the other couples in this house. That's the thing about my crazy, wacky vampire family. We bother each other and we fight and argue but at the end of the day we all love each other. As I slowly started fading into unconscious in the arms of the man I love I could hear my grandmother.

"EMMETT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" she yelled inspecting the damage to her door.

Yea this is a crazy life, but its my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I will try to think of a direction for this story to go and post some new chapters. It was a one shot at first but since you want more I will try to give you what you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Monday. My least favorite day in the world. I have to go to school and spend eight hours away from Jacob. As I drove in the car with my mother and father all I could think about was Jake picking me up and taking me to La Push to see my friends. **

"**Nessie… We're here" my father said bringing me out of my daydream.**

**School was a lot different than being at home. Only mom, dad, Alice, Jasper and I went to school. Dad, Alice, and I were the Cullen's and Jasper and mom were the Hales, but we were "adopted" by Carlisle and Esme. We still live in Forks but we go to small High School near Seattle, my family wanted to move away for a while but ever since Jake told me he had imprinted on me I couldn't bear to be too far away from him. **

**As I walked into the school I saw my best friend Emily waiting for me at my locker.**

"**Hey Nessie. How was your weekend?" she asked as I approached her.**

"**It was good. I went shopping and hung out with Jacob" I said smiling recalling the memory.**

"**So that's why you look so happy on a Monday" she said laughing **

" **Oh what? Like Zack hasn't had any effect on your happiness lately" I retorted smirking as we started our walk to Biology.**

"**Whatever" she said blushing as we walked into class and took our seats.**

"**Class we have a new student" Mr. Zolard announced gesturing to a boy with dark hair, slightly tan skin and piercing blue eyes. "His name is Nick Pearson and he is a transfer from California. Take the empty seat beside Ms. Cullen." He said pointing to me.**

"**Hi I'm Nick" He said extending his hand.**

"**I'm Renessme but my friends call me Nessie. Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand and shaking it.**

" **Today we are going to group animals by the seven classifications of animals. You will be working with your partners" Mr. Zolard explained while passing out the list of animals. **

"**Okay um… number 1 is genus." I said writing the answer on my paper.**

"**Two is kingdom. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Nick asked as we wrote down the answer.**

"**Three is phylum. Well there is not much to tell, but what do you want to know?"**

"**Everything. But you could start with your family" he said winking at me. **

" **Most kids around here will tell you that I have a weird family. My brothers Edward and Emmett, my sister Alice, and I were adopted. Then our parents adopted three other siblings Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella. Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and I are still in school but the others graduated last year. Bella and Edward are together as are Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie." I recited then taking a big breath.**

" **I guess that makes you the odd one out huh?" He asked chucking**

" **Um… well" I stuttered awkwardly.**

"**Ms. Cullen if I were you I would do less talking and more working" Mr. Zolard scolded **

"**Sorry, Mr. Zolard" I answered returning to work.**

**Why didn't I tell him that I wasn't the odd one out and that I had a wonderful boyfriend? I just didn't want to overwhelm him, right? Would I have denied Jacob if Mr. Zolard hadn't interrupted me? No, I would have told him that I have a great boyfriend and that he should stop flirting with me. Right? I continued this internal battle until the bell rung to tell us to go to the next class.**

"**I'll see you later Nessie" Nick said smiling at me and walking out the door.**

**I followed Emily out the door still in my thoughts only to be interrupted by Alice.**

" **So I heard there is a new kid in your class" she asked putting her arm through mine as we walked to our next class.**

"**Yea and he is a cutie" Emily answered just as excited as Alice.**

"**What about Zack?" I asked looking towards her.**

" **I didn't say I wanted to go out with him but you would be lying if you said Nick wasn't cute" She said pointing her finger at me.**

"**Whatever" I said looking at my feet.**

"**Speaking of cute here comes my boyfriend" Emily said running towards Zack.**

**Alice and I walked in silence for a while.**

"**What's wrong Nes" she asked with worry on her face.**

**I put my hand on her cheek and showed her Nick and what I was thinking.**

"**Oh. It's okay to feel that way Nessie" she said rubbing my back.**

"**But I'm in love with Jake" I said running my hand through my hair.**

" **I love you too" someone said wrapping their arms around me and picking me up.**

"**Jake what are you doing here" I said after he finally put me down.**

"**I was bored and I was missing you so I decided to come bail you out a little early."**

**he said smiling at me.**

"**You know my dad will kill you, when he finds out" I said smiling back at him.**

" **He won't unless someone tells him" He said smirking and directing his gaze towards Alice. I followed his gaze towards her with a pleading look on my face.**

"**As long as Nessie won't fall behind. I will think of other things like Jasper. That is a topic that will make him tune out my mind" she said laughing.**

"**Thanks Alice you're the best. Lets go Nessie" Jacob said hugging Alice and dragging me towards his bike.**

**As I rode on the back of Jake's bike I let the wind sweep away all my worries and my thoughts about Nick.**

* * *

**I think I have figured out a plot for this story, but I don't know when I will be able to write some more because of stupid school work. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow its been a while. I'm so sorry. My life has been so crazy. Finally (after what feels like forever) here is the next chapter (not edited btw).

"Alice, can we go now?"

"Ok… perfect"

"Finally" I took off out the door as fast as I could.

"Ok to the car but no running the wind will mess up your hair."

The car ride seemed to last forever but we finally made it.

"Have fun, be careful, and call me if you need me." Alice said pointing her finger at me.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked reaching for the handle.

"Your mom, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, your dad, and I are going out on the town." she said with that dreamy look in her eyes and knew uncle Jasper's wallet will be hurting soon.

I laughed "Ok see you later"

As soon as I closed the door she was gone.

I got to the door and all the nerves I thought I lost hit me like a ton of bricks.

As I went to open the door Nick slung open the door"

"Nes!"

"Hi Nick"

"Come in"

"Thanks" I followed him into the house and all the sounds and smells of a usual party.

"Wanna Drink" he asked as we walked through the mass of sweaty bodies.

"Yea sure"

Nick gave me a cup and lead me around to some of his friends. At some point in time Nick's arm slowly started to go around me, first at my waist then finally up to my shoulders. I knew I should move his arm but I enjoyed being showed off and like the center of attention. Even though I liked the attention I couldn't help but wish I was on Jake's arm rather than Nick's.

After three hours Nick was finally ready to leave.

"Thanks for coming with me Nessie" he said pulling out of the drive.

"I had a great time" I said smiling

"Me too. I've never been to a party with such a hot date" He said putting one hand on my knee.

"My aunt Alice is a miracle worker." I laughed nervously taking his hand off my knee and putting it back on the wheel.

The rest of the car ride seemed very long with an awkward silence in the air. I could finally see the warm glow of my house and I couldn't wait to get out of the car and in my room.

"Well, I had a great time tonight" he said turning towards me.

"Yeah me too" I said leaning into the car door.

"I hope we can do this again sometime"

"I don't know Nick I'm not really su….." I was abruptly cut off by Nick's lips crashing into mine. As quick as the kiss started it was over.

"I… um…. I'm sorry" I said jumping out of the car as fast as I could.

I watched as Nick started his car and pulled away. I stood there and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Nessie" "Who was that?"

"Jake?" "I didn't see you there, you scared me" I laughed to myself.

"Oh, so if you would have seen me you would have told your little boyfriend to wait until I wasn't around." his eyes dark with rage.

"No Jake , its not like that"

"Then how is it"

"Look, I love you, ok and I have always loved you"

"Oh, I've heard that before. Like mother, like daughter."

"What?" "I'm not my mother" I was starting to feel more anger than pity for him.

"I know you're worse"

"Listen, this guy comes around and he's sweet and charming and he reminds me of you. I didn't know what it was like to have any other feeling for any other feelings for anyone but you. Mom said you promised I could explore other feelings"

"Yea well I don't need to stand here and hear your lies."

"It's not lies"

"Whatever, you say you love me but you don't. I loved you with all my heart."

"What do you mean "loved"? You don't love me? I asked hurt apparent in my eyes.

"I love the real Nessie, my Nessie. Not this whore that doesn't even have the guts to admit she cheated."

I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart and along with that came the rage from being called a whore.

"Whore? Don't you dare talk to me like that Jacob Black! I didn't cheat on you"

"Hey, that's enough Jacob you've went too far son"

I looked back to see my grandfather coming out of the house toward us.

"Whatever just more lies. Well you know what? I'm sick of it. We're through." he yelled at me ignoring my grandfather and turned walking towards the woods.

"Good because I never want to see you again" I yelled back feeding off his anger.

"That makes two of us"

I watched him take off into the forest and far away from me.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry"

I couldn't keep the tears from my eyes as I said " Not now grandpa" as I ran into the house and up the stairs.

I ran straight to Alice and Jasper's room hoping she had come home early. I opened the door to see uncle Jasper laying in bed with a book. When he saw me I felt a wave of worry hit me.

"Nessie, What's wrong?"

I ran and dove into onto the bed and into his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok darlin'"

"I… I didn't mean to … to hurt him. He kissed me… I didn't want to feel anything but I was just exploring because I've never felt anything like this from anyone but Jake."

"I don't really understand what your saying"

I put my hand to his cheek and showed him everything that had happened.

"Oh.. I see. I'm sure Jake will forgive you. Remember that Jake is a hot-headed werewolf. He will come back as soon as he gets a chance to figure things out. Don't worry about it just get some rest.

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

-Alice POV-

"Where is she"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry"

I noticed her sleeping and I climbed into bed and laid down on the other side of Jasper.

"How is she"

"She is asleep but she's not happy. She keeps having a dream about everyone leaving her and being mad." he said pointing to her hand that laid on his cheek.

" I wish I could see them"

"I know. I just can't believe she came to me" he said with a bit of a smirk.

"She came to you because she knows you can make her feel better" I said meeting his gaze.

"Yea she's using me for my gift" he said showing me his best sad face.

"No! That's not what I meant" I said playfully slapping his arm.

"I know I'm kidding" he laughed putting a kiss on my head.

"Do you think this is what it would be like" I asked with a sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"Having a family"

"We have a family" he said confusion covering his face.

"Yeah, but its not like a family of our own with our own children" I cleared the confusion from his face.

"Yeah but I think there are enough kids in the family with Nessie, Jake, and Emmett." he said laughing at his own joke.

"Your right" I said joining him in his laughter

"I'm sorry I can't give you children" he said after a moment of silence.

"It's not your fault. That's a part of being a vampire and if I wasn't I would have never met you. And plus if there was another Emmett we would all go crazy." I said laughing again.

" I love our crazy family but there is one thing I love more." He said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"What is that" I asked puzzled.

"Being with you" he said leaning down and giving me a kiss.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review. Thanks!


End file.
